1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitor structure capable of storing charge.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional capacitor structure. Insulating portions of the capacitor structure are not depicted in FIG. 1 for convenience of explanation. That is, only conductive portions of the capacitor structure are depicted in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional capacitor structure includes first conductive patterns 1a, second conductive patterns 1b, first contacts 3a, second contacts 3b, third conductive patterns 2a, fourth conductive patterns 2b, third contacts 4a and fourth contacts 4b. 
The first conductive patterns 1a and the second conductive patterns 1b extend in a first direction. The first and second conductive patterns 1a and 1b are alternately arranged in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction such that the first and second conductive patterns 1a and 1b are spaced apart from one another in the second direction.
The first conductive patterns 1a are vertically and repeatedly stacked. The first conductive patterns 1a are vertically connected by the first contacts 3a. The second conductive patterns 1b are vertically and repeatedly stacked. The second conductive patterns 1b are vertically connected by the second contacts 3b. 
The third conductive patterns 2a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b are located over the first conductive patterns 1a and the second conductive patterns 1b. The third conductive patterns 2a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b extend in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction. In addition, the third conductive patterns 2a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b are arranged to be spaced apart from one another in the first direction.
The third conductive patterns 2a are vertically connected to one another by the third contacts 4a. In addition, the fourth conductive patterns 2b are vertically connected to one another by the fourth contacts 4b. Thus, the first conductive patterns 1a, the first contacts 3a, the third conductive patterns 2a and the third contacts 4a form a first electric group. In addition, the second conductive patterns 1b, the second contacts 3b, the fourth conductive patterns 2b and the fourth contacts 4b form a second electric group that is electrically insulated from the first electric group.
The conventional capacitor structure includes a first capacitor, a second capacitor, a third capacitor and a fourth capacitor because the first electric group is electrically insulated from the second electric group. The first capacitor is horizontally formed between the first conductive patterns 1a and the second conductive patterns 1b. The second capacitor is horizontally formed between the third conductive patterns 2a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b. The third capacitor is vertically formed between the first conductive patterns 1a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b. The fourth capacitor is vertically formed between the second conductive patterns 1b and third conductive patterns 2a. 
As described above, the first direction in which the first conductive patterns 1a and the second conductive patterns 1b extend is substantially perpendicular to the second direction in which the third conductive patterns 2a and the fourth, conductive patterns 2b extend.
Thus, portions of the first conductive patterns 1a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b that are overlapped and portions of the second conductive patterns 1b and the fourth conductive patterns 2a that are overlapped may be shaped substantially like rectangles or squares in the overlapping regions.
Capacitances of the third and fourth capacitors are substantially proportional to the areas of the overlapped portions, and as described above, the overlapped portions are shaped substantially like rectangles or squares. Thus, the capacitances of the third and fourth capacitors are limited by the rectangular areas of intersection.
In addition, when the first, second, third and fourth conductive patterns are vertically and repeatedly stacked, the first, second, third and fourth conductive patterns cannot be rotated. Thus, the resulting number of third and fourth capacitors is not large.